Ser Espada
by KaoruB
Summary: DRABBLES-Nosotros, criaturas nacidas del miedo...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

**PALABRAS PRELIMINARES**

Creo que no es necesario aclarar de qué va el fic (los conceptos de Baraggan, etc). Lamento la falta de originalidad y la obviedad, digamos que a veces el fanficker es asaltado por una serie de inquietudes que lo pinchan y lo pinchan, y hasta que no descomprime escribiendo no puede recuperar la paz u_u

También me disculparé desde ahora por las referencias occidentales que puedan aparecer y la casi nulidad de las orientales, esto último producto de mi pertinaz ignorancia. Por fortuna, Kubo creó a los Espada de una manera tan contundente, definida y eficaz, que supongo que mi torpeza y limitaciones no alcanzarían para desdibujarlos (eso espero n.ñU)

Comienzo por Yammy e iré en orden descendente. Sé que él es tanto el diez como el cero, por eso me parece adecuado que sea el primero, así cubro ambas posiciones XD También sé que es el menos reflexivo de todos (lo cual condice con el aspecto de la muerte que representa), así que espero que no les resulte muy raro verlo de esta manera.

Ojalá que, al menos, les agrade la lectura :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>En Las Noches<strong>_

_Un grupo de humanos ha irrumpido en Hueco Mundo. Intentarán rescatar a la prisionera, por lo cual Aizen Sousuke ha convocado a los Espada para una reunión extraordinaria. Cada uno de ellos, mientras se dirige al encuentro, es acometido por diversos pensamientos…_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Ira**

**-Pensamientos de Yammy Llargo-**

* * *

><p>Estas reuniones me molestan. Citarnos a todos, juntarnos a todos, ¡qué fastidio!<p>

Si hay algún problema en Hueco Mundo yo podría resolverlo solo, sin necesidad de tanto acto protocolar. Dicen que se trata de intrusos… Yo diría que son suicidas.

Que soy lento para entender, que debería concentrarme en el poder de los demás, ¡ja!, como si yo necesitara preocuparme por eso. Mi fuerza es el producto de una acumulación de energía que ya quisiera para sí el arrancar más mentado. El poder de los demás no me importa, porque el mío siempre será superior. Y lo mejor de todo: no requiere de justificación. Un gesto, una mirada, un simple tono de voz son más que suficientes para que explote, para que me haga tal cual soy.

Pero yo no le basto, ¡hay que convocarlos a todos! Estas son las cosas que me exacerban, que me desquician, que agitan lo más atávico dentro de mí hasta hacerme detonar. Solo al estallar me ven.

Me tratan de bruto… Yo no elegí este cuerpo vasto y excesivo, me ha sido dado en la medida en que me fui formando, en la medida en que necesité alimentar esta susceptible llama que atiza cada partícula de mi ser hasta convertirme en una masa desproporcionada que arrasará con todo. Yo no elegí, ¡esto es lo que soy!

_Irracional_, me dicen, _salvaje_… ¡Qué maldito hatajo de presuntuosos! ¡Quién los necesita! Bien que les conviene mi brutalidad, bien que les conviene todo lo que esta fuerza descomunal puede realizar… o destruir.

Sí, soy la manifestación de una energía que entra en erupción por cualquier motivo o _sin_ motivo, una energía que se apodera de mi sistema y explosiona de tal modo que solo aniquilando puedo subsistir. ¿El precio? El precio es este cuerpo que se deforma, que se expande transfigurado en una criatura de aspecto bestial que todos desprecian. ¡Malditos presuntuosos!

¡Imbéciles! ¡Se creen mejores que yo, con esos aires de sofisticación que se traen! Me llaman bruto a mí, _a mí_ que con sólo enojarme puedo ser más que cualquiera, ¡más que cualquiera!

¡Aquí voy a esta aburrida asamblea! ¡Aquí voy a sentarme con mis hermanos, mis _delicados_ hermanos que me menosprecian y desdeñan por ser un bárbaro! Ya quisieran tener mi poder, mi salvajismo, mi furia…

¿Quién cantará mi cólera? ¿Quién hablará de este ardor que me subleva, que me corroe, que se apodera de mis sentidos hasta desfigurarme y provocar el temor de mí mismo?

Yo no elegí, esto es lo que soy.

Él, _él _no me teme…

* * *

><p><em>Tengo varios capis adelantados así que actualizaré semanalmente, obviamente no serán más que diez. Tratándose de estos personajes me interesa mucho conocer su opinión.<em>

_Gracias por leer n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

_Nunca creí que tuviera que hacer este tipo de aclaraciones, pero tratándose de este personaje me veo en la necesidad. La letra inclinada correspondería a la voz aguda y la letra recta a la voz grave, aunque me parece que no importa mucho en realidad. _

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Codicia**

**-Pensamientos de Aaroniero Arruruerie-**

* * *

><p><em>Dicen que se trata de intrusos.<em>

No lo sé, así dicen. Nos ha convocado a todos, debe tratarse de un asunto importante, no nos hubiese llamado para perder el tiempo. De todos modos no presiento ningún peligro, deben ser sujetos insignificantes.

_Sin embargo me necesita. Mis experiencias le sirven, las habilidades que he absorbido son un aval para la victoria. Ninguno de mis hermanos ha podido recolectar un poder semejante, soy más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos. Incluso puedo evolucionar, puedo ser mejor. Tener hambre es bueno, ayuda a conformar el propio ser._

Tener hambre es bueno, aunque no se apaga nunca. Hay un vacío dentro de mí que me atormenta, que cada día reclama más. He devorado a tantos… Pero esta vacuidad es insaciable, se expande, ruge de inanición en toda ocasión y constriñe mis entrañas hasta hacerme doler.

_Duele tanto que no es fácil de apaciguar. Por más que me haya nutrido de cuanto ser inferior se haya cruzado por mi camino, por más que me haya alimentado con voracidad de todas las almas, de sus deseos, de sus flaquezas y de sus miedos, no logro calmar este apetito que me desgarra furiosamente hasta el dolor. Entonces quiero más, necesito más…_

Estoy hecho de necesidad, de insatisfacción, de urgencia. Soy el conjunto de numerosos espíritus, una concentración de espantos que se agitan dentro de mí demandando, exigiendo. Porque también he tragado el hambre de los otros. Ahora puedo transformarme en una masa descomunal de extremidades que se retuercen ambiciosas y que se extienden para hacerse con todo, para poder tomarlo todo y llevármelo a la boca. ¡A ver si así este vacío se calla! Estoy tan hambriento de poder, ¡tan hambriento!

_Estoy hambriento y ávido de espíritus nuevos, ansioso hasta lo indecible. Puede que esta sea una buena oportunidad para mitigar el vacío, puede que hoy lleguen por fin nuevas y apetitosas almas, nuevas experiencias, nuevas memorias. He comido tanto y aún no estoy satisfecho, no me basta, no me llena. Y duele._

Duele porque soy vacío, soy hambre y estoy desconforme. Nada me alcanza, ¡nada! Y lejos de disminuir ese voraz agujero crece con cada bocado, enajenándome, se abre hasta abarcarme por completo. Estoy condenado. Por eso todos me temen, yo mismo tengo miedo. Algún día terminaré devorándolos y aún querré más. Quiero tenerlo todo para siempre.

_Todos me temen, menos él. Él me aliviará, lo prometió…_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer n.n<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Locura**

**-Pensamientos de Szayel Aporro Granz-**

* * *

><p>Vaya, una reunión más con mis queridos hermanos. Los rumores dicen que irrumpieron intrusos, yo sólo espero que se trate de individuos con algo interesante para ofrecer. Nada mejor que sujetos nuevos para sacudirme un poco esta monotonía.<p>

Será divertido. Podré examinar sus poderes y descubrir sus limitaciones, podré ingeniar nuevas formas de torturarlos y de reducirlos, para que quede demostrada la insignificancia de sus toscas existencias. Nadie es más poderoso que yo.

Aún tengo muchas técnicas que probar. Mi mente es un hervidero de métodos, de ecuaciones, de curiosidad, de obsesiones… Porque _necesito_ saber.

Que vengan, que me den un poco de satisfacción. Este vacío sólo se llena con conocimiento.

El saber es como un dulce néctar que me llama, me tienta. Otras veces me seduce, me atrae voluptuosamente y yo lo deseo, quiero poseerlo de inmediato. Y luego, cuando por fin penetro en los misterios que me rodean, gozo al transitar la vía que me develará una nueva cognición, la razón que será mía para siempre. El conocimiento es mi placer.

De nada me servirían sujetos débiles. Mientras más difícil sea el acceso al enigma, más fuerte seré al apropiármelo, la búsqueda de la perfección así lo requiere. El saber es poder.

Soy un científico. Mi ser se constituye de técnicas y de sistemas, de análisis y de razonamientos, se justifica por la observación minuciosa del otro o de _lo_ otro, de la _cosa_ fuera de mí cuya incógnita naturaleza, al revelarse, seguirá dotándome de existencia. El otro es un medio, un simple objeto.

Él me necesita porque soy el único que sabe cómo obtener más. En la observación, en el análisis, mi mente se va llenando de datos que se instalan en cada una de las partículas que me forman. Más y más datos, más y más datos… hasta lo indecible. Entonces crezco, me expando, adquiero el abigarrado aspecto de mi verdadero ser dispuesto a utilizar por fin todo lo aprendido, dispuesto a pulir la realidad eliminando todo aquello que la rebaja, que la afea, que la rezaga. He aprendido a destruir, ¡me he perfeccionado en el arte de exterminar!

Los demás requieren de habilidades, de brutalidad, de acciones… Son unos imbéciles, ¡estúpidos y arcaicos! No hay nada más hermoso que destrozar el objeto utilizando su propia fuerza, o su propia debilidad. Eso, _eso_ es la perfección, ignorantes, ¡la perfección es simetría, es lógica!

¡Qué magnífico espectáculo! Torturar, reducir, destruir, exterminar… ¡Si ya tomé lo que quería! Nada tiene sentido después de que fue poseído por mí, después de que fue cuidadosamente desvelado y examinado. El saber es poder, ¡y yo soy más poderoso que cualquiera!

Yo seguiré de pie, ¡yo jamás seré destruido! Lo destrozaré todo, acabaré con cada patética forma de vida ¡y yo seguiré de pie! La muerte me pasará por al lado, yo le sacaré la lengua y sonreiré.

En el medio de la nada me levantaré superior, inmortal, perfecto. En el medio de la nada, en el medio del silencio.

No me asusta, yo no tengo miedo, al igual que él…

* * *

><p><em>Me salió medio foucaultiano n.ñU<em>

_Gracias por leer n.n_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Intoxicación**

**-Pensamientos de Zommari Rureaux-**

* * *

><p>He aquí una nueva convocatoria, este tipo de reuniones son cada vez más frecuentes. Me han dicho que un pequeño grupo de intrusos ha irrumpido en Hueco Mundo… Como si me preocupara, como si algo de esto pudiese preocuparlo a él.<p>

Él ha llegado aquí para corregir, para vindicar, para restituir. Su causa es justa porque dentro de sus leyes contamos nosotros, cuento yo y cuenta mi orgullo. Nos guiará en contra de la negación y yo le serviré con mi existencia. Mi poder es tan grande como él, tan misterioso y hechicero.

Yo puedo gobernarlo todo. Mi ser se constituye de una energía que demanda y posee, que exige y coloniza, que infecta la arrogancia hasta exterminarla por completo. Me basta con una mirada para reprimir el dominio del otro y conquistarlo para mí.

Qué se habrán creído los humanos, ¡qué se habrán creído los shinigamis! Creen que pueden determinar el orden de las cosas, que pueden establecer los niveles y decidir sobre lo que debe y lo que no debe permanecer. Engreídos, pretenciosos… Mi raza no desaparecerá sólo porque ellos lo digan. Él nos trae la redención y yo vengo detrás para apuntalarlo.

Soy el más fuerte, el poderoso ser que regirá desde sus propias almas y que decidirá _a pesar_ de sus propias mentes. Adentro mi soberanía se asentará triunfante, altiva, y prescribirá su fracaso, su desesperación. Estoy hecho de una fuerza oscura que se agita dentro de mí con la necesidad de expandirse para emponzoñar, para tomar posesión de todo aquello que me rodea.

Estoy conformado por una sustancia que actúa como un veneno pernicioso en la escala de la autoridad. Yo me encuentro en la cúspide y apunto hacia abajo. Así se dispara mi apetito, así actúa mi necesidad. Deseo poseer, deseo subyugar, entonces mi ser se transfigura y adquiere el aspecto de una mirada compuesta y profusa, tenaz y prolongada, una mirada que puede abarcarlo todo, que se alimenta con sólo posar sus ojos sobre algo, lo primero que se ofrezca para someter. Basta con fijarme para tenerlo, basta con enfocarlo para hacerlo mío. Mi vacío se nutre de potestad.

Esto es lo que soy. Bienvenidos sean los intrusos, y que _siquiera lo intenten_. Soy como el guardián que cuida el descanso de su señor, el guardián que domina toda amenaza. Sólo una mirada y mi poder será inoculado, sólo un registro casual y la autoridad será robada para siempre. Así es como cada vez puedo conseguir más.

Y así obrará él. En donde quiera que sus ojos se posen instalará sus preceptos, su búsqueda y sus motivos. Adonde quiera que mire inspirará la revolución, subvertirá la ilusión de superioridad que los otros han impuesto sobre nosotros y el sojuzgamiento por fin acabará. Toda escala, todo nivel será violentado hasta hacerlo trizas, hasta pulverizar cada gobierno que no sea el nuestro, el mío, el de él.

Mi único miedo es mirarme a mí mismo. Él, en cambio, no le teme a nada.

* * *

><p><em>La verdad es que este me costó bastante, es el Espada de aparición más breve y, por ende, medio impopular. Sin embargo, si uno se detiene a pensarlo, tiene su lado interesante.<em>

_Gracias a todos por leer n.n_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Destrucción**

**-Pensamientos de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-**

* * *

><p>Qué fastidio. De qué podrá tratarse ahora, estas reuniones son una pérdida de tiempo. Si hay problemas lo más sencillo sería eliminarlos, lo que molesta se liquida y ya.<p>

Cuando un obstáculo se yergue por delante hay que obrar para desaparecerlo. Si se trata de intrusos con más razón, acabaré con ellos como he acabado con cada una de mis presas. Estoy hecho de una fuerza que lo arrasa todo sin contemplaciones, una fuerza que sólo al destruir se afirma. Por eso le soy tan útil, porque no hay estorbos para mí.

He ido configurándome a partir de la eliminación. La lucha por la supervivencia es perversa, despótica, implacable. He crecido destruyendo, he evolucionado devastando la existencia ajena, porque únicamente la mía es primordial. Para ser superior hay que servirse de los otros, y yo no estoy dispuesto a retroceder.

El dolor que siento adentro, el espanto que se agita en mi interior consiste en verme doblegado, reducido, vencido. Los demás son una amenaza constante, acechan mi existencia con expectación, esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarse sobre mí. Quieren derrotarme, quieren que desista y que me resigne. Pero no, yo jamás me entregaré porque yo también quiero vivir, _yo también quiero ser_. Que vengan, que siquiera lo intenten… En esta pelea yo siempre seré el predador.

Si él me necesita para eliminar los obstáculos, allí estaré. Me disgusta trabajar para alguien más que para mí mismo pero lo haré, porque soy un luchador. Soy esta energía que se expande para asolar, para suprimir, para anular. De este modo me defino, de este modo no desaparezco.

Entonces me alzaré fuerte, poderoso, infame. Cuando tenga que volver al campo de batalla que comprende este maldito mundo adquiriré el aspecto de un animal, de una fiera devoradora de débiles, de imbéciles, de inferiores. Que vengan, que vengan y que sean tan fuertes, poderosos e infames como yo, o como aquel chico humano que se parece tanto a mí. Sólo cuando los destruya me afirmaré, sólo cuando los aniquile justificaré la esencia de mi ser.

Mi apetito por la destrucción no se sacia sino con el triunfo sobre el otro, con la reafirmación de mi supervivencia. Yo no regresaré atrás, yo procuraré permanecer y avanzar. Ése es mi sino, mi tragedia, el de ser _siempre superior_ a costa de lo que sea, ¡lo que sea!

Quiero la oportunidad de pelear, ansío demostrar de qué estoy hecho. A mí no me asusta la fuerza ajena, la única inquietud que me ronda es encontrarme con un igual, con alguien tan necesitado de ganar como yo, o como aquel chico…

Este campo de batalla comprende el mundo y en él sólo vence el mejor, aquel que resiste y que al final logra colocar su pie en el camino del contrario para derrumbarlo. Yo no le temo a eso, no le temo a la aniquilación, sino a no tenerlo más.

En cambio él no le teme a nada, sólo por eso accedí a ayudarlo a limpiar.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer n.n<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**Desesperación**

**-Pensamientos de Nnoitra Gilga-**

* * *

><p>Cuál será el sentido de tanta reunión, de tanta estúpida asamblea. Si han llegado intrusos todo lo que debemos hacer es aniquilarlos, eliminar sus patéticas existencias. A menos que sean fuertes, que sean dignos, entonces sí podría interesarme en ellos. A fin de cuentas de eso me alimento.<p>

A mí me atrae la fuerza. He nacido de una acumulación de incertidumbre, de angustia, de miedo. Únicamente al medirme vislumbro un fin, únicamente en la lucha es donde puedo concebirme. Este vacío sólo se siente en cuanto embisto y soy acometido, cuando arremeto y cuando me hieren. El combate me dice quién soy.

Ojalá sean poderosos, aguerridos, fieros, ojalá que traigan consigo la misma fiebre que yo. ¿De qué forma podría demostrar mi valía si me enfrentara con inútiles? ¿De qué forma podría justificar mi superioridad si fuesen seres flemáticos? En la debilidad no hay gloria, y la indiferencia carece de ambición. El hambre, en cambio, nos mantiene con vida a todos.

Iré a esta absurda reunión porque le sirvo, porque soy el único que puede luchar sin ninguna clase de motivo o de razón. La lucha _es_ la razón, confrontar _es_ mi motivo. Sólo así me percibo, me palpo, me huelo. Porque soy la necesidad de rivalizar, de desafiar, de encontrarme con el otro para fundirme en un entrevero de feroz armonía y de ritmo implacable, un entrevero que me muestra, que me refleja. Entonces bailo siguiendo ese implacable compás, complacido y sonriente.

En ese baile hacia la nada donde la Dama acecha, codiciosa, yo me yergo desafiante. Quiero que venga por mí, que husmee y que me cace. Ella también tendrá que demostrar su fuerza –se dice que es la más fuerte-, así que me limito a transitar mis obstinados días retándola, _tentándola_.

Bailemos, le digo, ¡demuéstrame tu poder! Aquí te aguardo ansioso, expectante, intrigado. Me desespero por salirte al encuentro, por tomar el aspecto de un ser multiplicado en potencia y en armas para estar a la altura, para enfrentarte con esmero, para que veas que yo no soy ningún debilucho dispuesto a suplicar. ¡Yo no te temo! Porque me afirmo en cada rabioso contrapunto y es la lucha continua lo que me sostiene…

Hoy tengo una nueva oportunidad para hacer que este vacío _duela_ de una buena vez, si es que esos extraños lo valen. No hay nada más irritante que la monotonía ni nada más desesperante que este endeble estado de dilación. Yo no quiero esperar, ¡no quiero! Yo saldré a buscar, a increpar, ¡saldré a defenderme por mí mismo de la negación!

Sonríe, Enemiga mía, y aguarda con paciencia. Ya se escuchan los primeros acordes, huelo la fiebre, intuyo la agitación. Todavía no me tendrás, todavía me quedan muchas peleas por librar. En el campo de batalla venceré una vez más y ayudaré a paliar tu glacial apetito.

Si hay algo a lo que le temo es al sinsentido, a esta maldita conciencia que desgarra. Pero soy el más fuerte, el más voraz, ¡yo pelearé hasta el final para no sucumbir como un inútil! Y si me golpean gozaré con el dolor, y si sangro me reiré de esa tosca manifestación de mi existencia…

Así es como me concibo, ésa es mi razón.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que soy muy obvia por lo que voy a decir, pero bueno, la verdad es que no suelo elegir UN personaje o UN episodio en particular para proclamar mi favoritismo, pero en esta ocasión lo tengo: para mí, la pelea entre Nnoitra y Kenpachi fue de lejos la mejor confrontación que hubo en Bleach... Ese episodio sí que fue power XD<em>

_Y gracias por leer!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_  
><strong>

**__**_Gracias por entrar y pido disculpas por la tardanza. Para compensarlos, subo todos los capítulos que faltan para completar la historia. Espero que les agrade la lectura :D_

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**Vacío**

**-Pensamientos de Ulquiorra Cifer-**

* * *

><p>Curiosidad, indiferencia, interés… No comprendo esas emociones. Las veo en los rostros de mis hermanos, en unos más y en otros menos, y no entiendo por qué una reunión extraordinaria debería generarles algo como eso. Sabemos que él no hace nada innecesario.<p>

A cada estímulo le sigue una reacción. A veces el aire decide moverse y sacude la arena en pausados giros. A veces hace demasiado frío y es necesario buscar cobijo. Si la luz es tan fuerte que enceguece, tiendo a cerrar mis ojos. Respuestas instintivas, y por ello insignificantes. Todo lo demás es cosa de humanos.

Yo no lo soy. Conozco la nada de donde provengo, el absurdo, la entelequia. Estoy constituido por un vacío helado, autoproclamado sólo para señalar su existencia. Con eso me basta, porque todo lo demás es cosa de humanos.

Y yo no lo soy. El saber no me completa, la incertidumbre no me inquieta y la fuerza jamás me ha deparado vanidad. No soy como mis hermanos, cada vez más parecidos a la mísera forma de la que han surgido. En mi origen había negación, así que no traigo conmigo más que un desapego atávico y esta resignación ya vieja. Únicamente puedo creer en aquello que veo e intuir lo que alcanzo a olfatear. Todo lo demás es cosa de humanos.

Pero eso yo no lo soy. Porque no pretendo ver más allá de lo necesario para entender y para avanzar, ni pretendo oler más allá de lo justo para buscar y cazar. Es lo que él quiere de mí y se lo doy sin preguntar. Cuando sea llamado, mi aspecto asumirá la forma del cazador nocturno que acecha a su presa con el único objetivo de devorarla para permanecer, para continuar. Como criatura nacida de la nulidad, sólo prospero entre las sombras.

Mi mundo es la oscuridad, y la oscuridad es negadora. Lo demás son banalidades, figuraciones, engaños. Que otros esgriman motivos, o que los sigan buscando absurdamente. Aquí es sobrevivir y hacer lo que él dice. O morir para que él siga hablando.

Miedo, duda, jactancia, pasión, me son desconocidos, ignoro la conexión que haya entre ellos y la acción, o con aquello que llaman deseo. Son meros nombres sin sentido para mí. Porque en este mundo yermo, donde el tiempo marcha más lento, yo porto un único motivo y me basta.

Sé que él no tiene miedo, y con eso es suficiente…

* * *

><p><em>Creo que el vacío es lo más duro, la forma más dolorosa por la cual se manifiesta nuestra existencia. Pobre Ulquiorra T.T<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**Sacrificio**

**-Pensamientos de Tier Halibel-**

* * *

><p>Siempre ufanos, impulsivos y alborotadores, por más que lo disimulen bajo esa fachada de indiferencia sé muy bien que así son. Mientras vamos de camino a esta reunión, estoy segura que mis hermanos no hacen más que relamerse ante la inminencia de nuevos combates. Salvajes.<p>

Eso es lo que son, un puñado de bárbaros presuntuosos. Nunca entienden que hace falta mucho más que eso para servirle, que la fuerza apenas abate si actúa sin cálculo, que la espada hiere poco si ignora en dónde golpear. Para acertar hay que observar, para vulnerar hay que saber. Así nos lo ha enseñado él.

Yo no soy como ellos. Me muevo en su compañía, comparto estos concilios, pero a la distancia los he divisado más de una vez para encontrarme yo misma, siempre, _lejos_. Porque ellos lo quieren todo, exigen rivales para paliar su sed. En cambio yo estoy dispuesta a entregar.

Yo he nacido de una obediencia, de un sacrificio. Mis poderes los gané en la medida en que me brindé, en la medida en que me ofrecí. De este modo me concibo, sólo así es como puedo definirme. Por eso estoy y no estoy, por eso formo parte desde otro lugar.

Me basta con echarles una mirada para verles los dientes, para medir la magnitud de sus deseos de lucha. Seres patéticos, criaturas vulgares, sólo cuando aplastan son concientes de su fuerza, sólo cuando anulan conocen que existen. Pero yo no, yo no preciso de esa lógica, ni la entiendo.

No necesito demostrar nada, ni que me demuestren esto que soy. He llegado a ser este aciago depredador a base de abnegación, de consagración y de ofrenda, porque ése era el camino para mí. Sé perfectamente cuál es mi origen, de qué estoy hecha y cómo he alcanzado este sitio. No necesito demostrar nada.

Entonces, cuando él me requiera, estaré a su lado. Tomaré el aspecto de una fiera dispuesta a perseguir sin tregua hasta encontrar la sangre que deba tomar para su causa, y mis fauces se abrirán en el momento indicado para devorar en su nombre. Allí sí seré la fuerza, seré implacable con sus enemigos. Pero lo más importante: seré agradecida.

Porque, a diferencia de mis hermanos, yo estoy preparada para la renuncia, para el voto final que lo erija como el único capaz de ordenar este mundo de miseria, este infierno absurdo y condenado. Cuando sea preciso, yo estaré dispuesta.

Yo no existo para medirme con nadie, ni nadie que se mida conmigo confirmará mi existencia. Entre mis manos no hay nada porque ya lo he dado todo.

Ni si quiera con el miedo me he quedado. Sé de sobra que él no teme…

* * *

><p><em>Creo que Halibel ha pecado de ingenua en lo que respecta a Aizen. ¿Será porque es la única mujer del grupo que Kubo quiso dibujarla así? No lo sé, pero de todos modos el personaje me gusta :D<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**Envejecimiento**

**-Pensamientos de Baraggan Luisenbarn-**

* * *

><p>Pausadamente me encamino una vez más a una reunión. Con paciencia, simulo obediencia y marcho junto a estos seres que se proclaman algo, que se <em>creen<em> algo, como si fuera un hermano más… Bien sé que mi sitio está en otra parte.

Me interesa poco lo que él vaya a decir, lo que podamos debatir o lo que se llegue a decidir. Sus asuntos nunca fueron los míos, porque si estoy aquí es para que algún día, un día que no tardará en llegar, _él_ sea mi propio asunto a resolver.

Yo guardo un rencor. Mi resentimiento subyace con una continuidad que casi me asombra, pues se trata de una capacidad que me resulta del todo ajena.

Yo estoy hecho de una energía tan destructiva que recuerda la finitud, la caducidad, la ruina. Sólo un rencor tan grande y tan viejo podría hacerse de un espacio para perdurar dentro de mí.

Nada puede salvarse de mi toque, una caricia tan sutil como devastadora. Soy la encarnación de la fuerza más poderosa del mundo: aquella que es irremediable. A mi paso todo se degenera, declina, se pudre. Nada se me resiste, porque allí donde haya vida ejerceré el dominio en el final. _Yo_ soy el que decide.

Sí, soy una potestad. Soy invencible, el más grande, el único por encima de todo. Mi reinado de definitiva desintegración no se acaba porque él haya aparecido, o porque él lo haya dicho. ¿Quién es él comparado con esta sobrecogedora facultad? Ni siquiera menos que un insecto pretencioso. En cambio yo soy como un imperio, porque mi poder se extiende sobre todas las criaturas sin excepciones de ninguna clase… _Nadie_ se salva de mí.

Entonces cuando _yo_ lo decida, recuperaré mi aspecto de soberano. Me mostraré atemorizante, inexorable, orgulloso de ser lo que soy. Y mi poder se manifestará bajo una forma de muerte, se mostrará más destructivo que nunca y a nadie perdonará (¡si no le corresponde hacerlo!), y en todos inculcará el terror más ancestral y más frío que pueda existir. En donde roce será corrosivo, sobre el sitio que repose será corruptor.

Nada quedará, porque todo tiene su límite. Nada permanece bajo ningún cielo porque la vida es débil, quebradiza, y el tiempo no es más que una ilusión. Vulnerable es la vida y perecedero es el tiempo, que cada vez esta yéndose.

Así también se irá él algún día. No me importa lo que diga, ni lo que se debata o lo que se decida en esta estúpida reunión. A la vuelta de la esquina todo se extingue y ésa es la verdadera medida de su valor. Y lo que se denomina "su reinado" también cesará, aquello a lo que llaman "su causa" también se reducirá a la nada de la que surgió. Así es la vida, así es el tiempo.

Eso es lo que soy, por ende no le temo. Espero que él tampoco me tema…

* * *

><p><em>Baraggan es uno de mis favoritos, justamente por esto que representa. Para mí la idea de la muerte es muy delicada, le doy vueltas y vueltas y vueltas... Para resolverlo tendría que obtener la inmortalidad. ¿Alguien sabe cómo conseguirla? <em>


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Soledad**

**-Pensamientos de Coyote Starrk-**

* * *

><p>Camino entre mis hermanos hacia esta reunión. Hubiera querido permanecer en mi cuarto, descansar, tenderme en mi cama de cara a la ventana simplemente para contemplar el cielo que él inventó... Pero tengo que asistir a su llamado. A fin de cuentas, se lo debo.<p>

No sé si me importa mucho que hayan irrumpido nuestros enemigos, o si se trata de seguir discutiendo sus planes. Asisto porque tengo una deuda, lo sigo porque me ha dado algo que jamás había tenido.

Soy una criatura nacida de una quietud nostálgica. Mi ser se ha ido conformando a partir de una fuerza tan terrible que me ha condenado al ostracismo, me ha exiliado de cualquier grupo de pertenencia al que haya debido importar. Por ello tuve que sobrevivir en soledad, en ese espacio donde sólo cabe uno que espera, anhelante y receloso a la vez, la presencia de los otros.

Eso es lo que soy. Soy un anhelo y un recelo. Yo busco pero temo hallar, yo necesito pero temo obtener, porque sé muy bien que todo aquello que pueda conseguir más tarde o más temprano desaparecerá, su esencia se esfumará y lo perderé. Así, inexorablemente volveré a aquel origen quieto, nostálgico. Ésa es la pauta que rige en mi vida.

Y sin embargo, él alguna vez me encontró y me ofreció lo que yo no tenía. Gracias a él parece que formo parte, parece que pertenezco y que me muevo en manada. Aun así, en mi temor, en muchas ocasiones me mantengo esquivo, ajeno, indiferente. Y es que en realidad _no sé_ hasta dónde me importa esto.

Pero lo haré. Cuando haga falta, cuando no me quede más remedio, aceptaré el sino de luchar a su lado y entre mis hermanos. Para ser más fuerte, revelaré mi aspecto de cazador, de animal gregario que implacablemente acechará a su presa. Para sacudirme esta soledad melancólica y desinteresada, me uniré a los otros para concretar sus proyectos y compensar su ofrecimiento, para ser de una buena vez esto que soy sin miedo, sin resignación.

Soy el primero y por eso no puedo evadirme, ni desentenderme. Qué más quisiera yo que permanecer en mi cuarto para distraerme con el aire o para meditar en la nada, solo. Pero ya he estado demasiado tiempo allí, tanto que me desdoblé a la fuerza para poder aprender la forma de mí mismo. Ahora me toca ser uno con otros. Me toca ser, extrañamente, el primero.

Menudo fastidio. Si al menos pudiera cambiar toda esta maldita fuerza sin sentido por un poco de tranquilidad…

Pero debo recordarme que ya no estoy solo, y que eso también trae consecuencias. Lo bueno es que en parte me he liberado del miedo. Al fin y al cabo, si estoy a su lado, es para parecerme un poco más a él, para no temer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Entonces...<strong>  
><em>

_Los diez Espada entran al recinto donde han sido citados y toman asiento en torno a una larga mesa dispuesta para la reunión. Aizen Sousuke no se hace esperar y se acerca, escoltado por Ichimaru Gin y Tousen Kaname, para ubicarse en la cabecera. A continuación, sonriendo, se dirige a sus invitados._

_-Buenos días, mis queridos Espada. Estamos siendo atacados, pero tomemos un té primero._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos los que se han interesado por el fic! Sepan disculpar si los personajes no resultaron ser como lo esperaban, comprenderán que esto es muy subjetivo.<em>

_Saludos para Mesii, qué alegría que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar! _

_Y de nuevo gracias por su paciente lectura :D_


End file.
